


Нежнее нежного

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Написано на фест ко дню рождения Стива Роджерса. Кинк на руки/пальцы.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 47
Collections: С днем рождения Стив





	Нежнее нежного

Пальцы Стива загрубели в сражениях. Не считая того, что эти пальцы в принципе Стиву немного чужие — первые двадцать лет своей жизни он пользовался пальцами тонкими, некрепкими и довольно часто — болезненно ноющими. Он ими рисовал, у него неплохо выходило, но ему всегда казалось, что пальцы художника — это ведь его глаза, которые смотрят на мир, и на мир этот больно смотреть. Потому и ноют.  
Сыворотка изменила тело Стива, что означало — и пальцы тоже. Из них исчезла ломота, суставы перестали щелкать и отекать, но и пальцы сделались грубыми, куда менее чувствительными, и приноровиться к ним оказалось непросто. Впрочем, в сорок третьем году времени на рисование не оставалось, а если и бывало, то огрызок карандаша следовало беречь и не тратить попусту.   
В новом веке все новое. И в некотором смысле для Стива это даже понятно и хорошо: своё тело он постигает ровно также, как и этот безумно быстрый и изобильный век. Его тело многое может — и не только спать на голой земле и высыпаться за четыре часа. Его тело тоже в некотором роде изобильно: оно умеет получать удовольствие и даже, оказывается, тянется к нему.  
Вкусная еда, хорошая кровать, хороший секс. Не то чтобы у Стива не было секса прежде, но тот военный секс был спешный и более необходимый, чем приятный. Он был чистой реализацией потребности, он не предполагал излишеств долгих прикосновений и исследований, он не был даже особенно качественным. Он просто был — короткий, холодный и потаённый, прячущийся по подсобкам и кустам.

Тони Старк — дитя нового века. Щедрый и свободный, он делает всё таким, чтобы оно было таким же просторным, раздольным и настолько выходящим за грань простого удовлетворения потребности, что Стив бы сам ни в жизнь не догадался бы, что так вообще возможно. Что такое может существовать. Что такое можно испытать.  
Тони Старк любит жить. Его любовь к жизни столь же исключительна и гениальна, как и всё, что он делает (и всё, что он из себя представляет).   
Стив это в нём видит почти сразу, но окончательно осознает — его прошибает, дух захватывает — когда пальцы Тони пляшут по голопроекциям в мастерской. Проекции сияют синим, их свет всё делает слегка призрачным и почти нереальным, а пальцы танцуют.  
Чуткие, крепкие пальцы мастера. Нежнее нежного и точнее точного.  
Стив влюбляется именно тогда.  
А потом продолжает влюбляться вновь и вновь. И, наверно, никогда не перестанет. Он вжимается в эти руки щекой, засыпая под утро. И просыпается от того, что эти пальцы перебирают его волосы.  
У них с Тони — переплетение пальцев и много лет впереди.


End file.
